


Piggyback Ride

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eremin being cute, Eren carrying him back home, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: "Disgusting crappy frozen pizza on a saturday morning? Isn’t that a little cliché?- Isn’t it a little cliché that you’re giving me a piggyback ride home after a shitty party?- Touché. But you like it."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Piggyback Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> With Attack on Titan season 4 beginning and me being a sad manga reader, I can't seem to get enough of writing cute Eremin fluff. Their relationship is nothing short of tragic and although I really like their friendship, I also like them as a couple - hence why I keep writing about them lately.
> 
> (Did you know that Isayama Hajime's favourite ship is Eremin?)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

“Eren…”

Armin yawned and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“Mmh?

\- Are we home yet?

\- We’re on our way, Ar. We’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

Eren smiled as Armin’s arms held tighter onto his neck. He had insisted on walking back home and managed to convince his half asleep boyfriend to come along. In return, he promised he’d carry him so he could get some rest on the way. 

“I’m hungry…

\- I’ll give you something when we’ll be home. What do you feel like eating?

\- I don’t know… I think we have pizza in the freezer...

\- Disgusting crappy frozen pizza on a saturday morning? Isn’t that a little cliché for two college kids?

\- Isn’t it a little cliché that you’re giving your boyfriend a piggyback ride home after a shitty party?

\- Touché. But you like it.”

The blond laughed a little and closed his eyes. Yeah, it was cliché, so cliché that he could almost smell the grossly sweet perfume of roses blooming all around them, but he didn’t complain. As much as he hated admitting it, he actually really enjoyed sharing these kinds of cute moments with him - especially when it was just the two of them, with the street lights being the only witnesses.

“I’ll add cheese and tomatoes on top to make it better.

\- Oh yeah.. That would be awesome… With garlic...”

Eren nodded and adjusted Armin’s position on his back, strengthening his grip under his thighs. The latter started humming the opening of whatever anime he was watching at the time - something about a pianist and a violinist, he believed.

“It feels like we’re in some sort of romance or slice of life anime.

\- Yeah, and you’re the main girl that I have to get home while she’s drooling on my back.

\- Mmh. And you’re going to bring me home and tuck me in while mumbling something about how dumb it was to let me stay up too late. Then I will apologize and have a long monologue about how cute, awesome, angelic, beautiful and caring you are. And I will tell you that I’m in love with you and that I want to marry you.”

Blush instantly dusted Eren’s cheeks. If Armin was usually shy when it came to compliments, all traces of said shyness vanished when sleepiness kicked in.

“You’re so sappy when you’re tired. You really need some sleep.

\- Sappy or not, I really do love you…

\- I love you too, Armin.”

There was a small moment of silence, before he sighed and asked :

“Will we get married one day?

\- If it’s your wish, then yes.

\- But what do you think about it?

\- I think it would be nice. But I also think we should talk about it when you’ll be rested and sober.”

The sky was slowly starting to become lighter as the few stars they could see were fading away, indicating that the morning was near. This truly did feel like a scene straight out of an anime, but actually living it made it so much better, especially with Armin letting out cute little yawns and nuzzling his neck while dozing on and off. There was something about moments like this one that made Eren’s heart flutter at the realization that all of this was very much real and that _fuck_ , he was so lucky to be there.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet, our pizza is waiting for us.

\- Can’t you just wake me up when we get home?

\- Knowing how groggy you get when I wake you up, I don’t want to take the risk of getting mauled. And I want to cuddle before we go to sleep.

\- I’ll try to stay awake if you entertain me.”

Eren smirked as he felt Armin kiss his cheek while his hand went through his hair, carefully scratching his head.

“Okay. Is breakfast cereal soup?”


End file.
